Haunted Feathers
by DragonFeather
Summary: A mutant runaway from a horrible past, tries to find herself as she learns to control her new powers eventually ending up at Xavier Institute. Story is revealed through her journal entries, memories and regular narrative. After x2
1. Remembering Past

Darkness settled on the forest and only one sound broke the silence. Footsteps broke through the silence of the sleeping woods, the figure the footsteps belonged to moving slowly. A dark black cloak spread across the medium-build body, worn boots crashing against the forest floor. Finally, stopping in the shadow of a great oak, the hood was removed from her face and dropping her pack, the girl smirked at the two great roots rising from the ground. Her grey eyes fixed on strategic points on the roots and she pulled a large blue tarp from the pack.

Spreading the tarp between the roots until it would stay; she spread a blanket on the ground and pulled herself and the pack under the temporary shelter. She rummaged in her pack once more and pulled a small book and pen from it. She turned the book to a clean page and clicked the pen on. The moon provided good lighting so she didn't bother using her flashlight batteries.

_12 June_

_Tried once again to get supplies in store. Blew up cash registers in process, ran out of store with as much as I could carry. 4 months to the day since I left home. I've seen posters up and news alerts announcing my missing. I've run from, let's see, 2 search parties so far. I can't go back anymore; I wouldn't be recognized or wanted. It's best to continue on. I'm not sure how much longer my allowances are going to last, but if I must steal I will, survival of the fittest is all I know now. My name is Kai and I am alone in this world now. Who in the damn world would want me anyway? End note._

Replacing her notes back into her pack she stretched onto the blanket and pulled another one over her head and cried herself to sleep as she did each and every night, allowing her memories of the past months to overwhelm her mind as dreams and nightmares.

_Yelling woke her once more. Her parents fell from each other's blows and her sister crouched near the door sobbing silently, lest she alert her parents to her presence. Kai pulled herself near her and hugged the sobbing child close. Her body was stone to emotion, the fighting and sleepless nights were her life and her sister didn't deserve this. Her sister choked on her tears and a small cough escaped her lips. Their father turned and flung open the cracked door as he glared angrily at them both. Kai pulled her sister away and shielded her sister with her back. _

'_Get back in bed you sniveling moron.' He didn't raise his hand like he normally did and he slammed the door behind him, Kai waited a few moments to assure that he wasn't coming back and laid her sister in her bed and crossed the room to hers, pulling her thick blankets over her head, quiet surrounding her. She fell into sleepy darkness and was enfolded by her own safe dreams. _

_Searing pain. Cracking bones and ripping skin. She felt hellfire racing on her back. A red and black light filling her eyes. _

_Kai awoke to a still dark room and she heard no other sounds. Her sister rested soundly in the bed next to her. She pushed the covers off her body and stood gently on the warm carpet. Remembering the searing pain of the night before; she looked in the mirror and realized what had happened. Knowing her father would destroy her now, her mine raced on what to do, she was already enough of a freak to her parents. Her loved of the occult, legends, myths and love of fiction didn't seem normal to them. Leaving the house seemed to be the only logical reason to her now. Creeping quietly around her room she gathered all her most precious possessions and necessary items. She grabbed the black cloak that had been her Halloween costume. She hugged her sister's tiny body close hating to leave her in this house, but Kai knew that it would be worse if she stayed. Gently she opened the door and made her way to the kitchen. Her parents were in the other room screaming. Kai wondered how she hadn't heard it. Going swiftly to her parent's wallets, she removed all the money inside, not taking any cards so her activity couldn't be traced, she was taking no chances with anything. Pulling food from the fridge, she passed the closed door to her parent's bedroom as she stuffed her things into the pack she was taking. Shaking her head sadly she went to the front door, threw it open, and ran into the dark early morning._


	2. Fight of life

A shock of bright light awoke Kai the next morning. Her head pounded from the nightmare memory from her past. The sun was high overhead, signaling to her that she'd slept into the afternoon. The fact didn't surprise her; she had lately been spending most of the night awake and sleeping through the day.

'I seriously need to get some more stuff to eat.' The thought rattled in her head as she looked through her pack to see what rations she had left. A pack of pudding cups, some crackers, three bottles of pop and a pack of some candy she'd grabbed as she'd made her way out of the store before its security force could get her. Kai sighed sadly, her plan was back firing horribly. Pulling down the tarp and stuffing it back into her pack, she rolled up her blankets and put those away too. The one thing she longed for was a night in a room, not woods or an alleyway far away from any people. She wasn't an anti-social person but most hotels wouldn't let her spend the night looking like she did. She hadn't had a shower in awhile, her cloak was torn and then there were the two noticeable parts of her mutation.

She removed her cloak from her body and pushed that into the pack as well. When she'd left her home it'd been stuffed full of supplies, mostly food, but now most of that was gone and it was getting familiarly light. She reached behind her and pulled at the tail that hung between her spread legs. Pain shot from the tail and it confirmed that it was still functioning. She looked up at the sky and was nearly blinded by the rays stretching from the sun. The large bat wings on her back spread in front of her eyes and she turned away from the sky as the leathery folds of skin repositioned themselves on her back. Sighing again, she remembered the hours she'd spent that night as her skin had ripped open, new bones and muscles had formed, and how the next morning she'd awoken to find herself a mutant.

Breaking out of the trance she'd been in, she attached her pack to her chest while avoiding her wingspread. Looking up once more at the sky, she pulled on the pair of goggles that she'd purchased with just about what she'd had left in her wallet. Setting her mind on finding the nearest gas station, she flapped her wings and raised herself off the ground in a few swoops.

The doors slid open as Kai stepped onto the metal walkway leading into the market. Her boots clanked harshly as she pulled her hood up so no one would be able to identify her. In her entire life, she'd always been the good girl, taking care of her sister, standing her father's blows, trying to finish homework while having screaming parents in the room across the hall, and not being able to do anything because her damn parents thought she was spoiled enough. Her anger at her parents consumed her at that instant, and she had that feeling in her brain. The rattling, power pulsing through her entire mind. She hurried off into a nearby aisle, just before a nearby magazine stand exploded, sending shards of paper and wood flying in all directions. Now that she was on her own she realized that no one would really take her back now so she had to make her own life. Just as she was reaching for a box of dry cereal and some other things that would last and didn't have to sit in a fridge to stay fresh, footsteps reached her ears and she quickly put back her thefts and pretended to be pondering choices as a security guard came wondering past her, not noticing Kai smirk at him as he passed her. Only stores with no cameras would have security guards as this wasn't one of those huge chain supermarkets that were popping up everywhere. Not wanting to wait in the store any longer, she grabbed some cereal, candy, chips, and anything else within reach, stuffed it under her cloak and made a run for it.

Just she cleared the check out counters she picked up speed and didn't notice that her cloak had swung away, revealing her back and the black tail wrapped around her left leg. Kai also didn't notice the white-haired African woman standing in line and watching her as she sped for the doors and the outside light.


	3. A new home?

A/N: It's been awhile, sorry…Well, I've been lazy! Anyway, here you go! Part 3

Kai kept running and running. Why was she running? She could just go into a store and use her powers to take as much as she wanted and no one could challenge her. But, she couldn't and wouldn't, that went against her morals, or at least the ones she still stuck to. Finally, exhausted she stopped and fell onto her knees, shaking all over. By some amazing luck she'd stopped at the exact place she'd left her pack before going into the store. She shook and shook, dropping all the things she'd grabbed, entirely scared. Why, why had this happened to her? She'd tried so hard to make it through her life and then she'd changed.

She loosened one wing from her back and hooked it in front of her, so the bones within the leathery skin faced her. She ran her hand across it and though she felt that touch, the wing seemed like something not a part of her. She pulled herself together and started storing her items in her pack, arranging them so nothing was crushed. And then, not caring that she felt fatigue spreading through her body, she went on, with no idea where she was headed, walking to a new place somewhere on the horizon not caring who saw her. Kai had a desire to just fly, feel the air currents on her wings, wind flowing past her face; being free of any earthly bonds gliding into forever. So, she did. Pumping her wings and then up into the air; once again free of her worries and caring only for the sky.

The sirens blared behind her loudly; she could hear the loud cracks of branches as the police cashed her. Everything was going so wrong, so wrong, she hadn't meant to be seen, she just had been and now she was running for her freedom. No, they wouldn't take her, not like this. She turned to face her pursuers, raising her hands and felt the energy release from her body, a few seconds she heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground reached her. Turning she started to run again, only to hit right into someone. The person grabbed her and she squirmed, trying in vain to break free. Kai heard the male voice and stopped her struggle.

"Calm down for a second, okay kid?"

"No!" She railed at him trying everything to get free; never would she be taken like this, never. The wings crushed against her back seemed to have their own mind and pushed at the man's arms. Smiling, she remembered her last resort and shoved the tip of her tail right into his stomach. Feeling his grip loosed, she slipped free and ran. It was black night outside so that might be why she didn't see the large tree root. Lying on her back, the pain racing through her entire body, she knew her body was losing blood but she didn't care and slipped into unconsciousness.

She felt cold metal through her stomach and realized she couldn't move. She didn't feel anything binding her to the metal surface beneath her but her entire body was numb. She didn't open her eyes, even when she heard voices around her including a familiar male voice.

"Tracked her through Cerebro…"

"Will she be all right?"

"No way to tell. That fall stunned her and according to Logan she fell off a small cliff and had branches shot right through her arms. She was extremely lucky, though, a little farther over on her arms and legs and she would've lost all use of the limbs. She'll have considerable scaring; thankfully her legs were only scratched. I X-rayed her and she has no broken bones in her body, not even the wings, though I think without them her injuries would be worse. They may have braked her speed a bit, but considering she landed hard on her back I'm surprised she suffered no damage to them."

"That tail of hers hurts though. She's got considerable strength."

"We still have to determine what exactly her powers are but from the unconscious officers I'd say the energy she's able to release is considerable."

"Just keep her tail away from your stomach…" Kai heard footsteps leave and a whoosh of doors which she guessed were automatic. She chanced opening her eyes and found herself staring right into the face of a man in a wheelchair; she panicked and tried to move.

"Let me go!" She tried to move her body, but could seem to the only feeling coming from her main body; her limbs were numb and lifeless. A short blonde woman approached her and placed both her hands on Kai's back placing pressure so she stopped squirming.

"You won't be able to move for awhile so don't aggravate yourself further by trying. Can you tell us your name?"

"Kai, just Kai and who are you people!"

The woman smiled gently. "Mutants, same as you are. Your legs have healed so you will be able to use them when the feeling returns. Your left arm is still damaged, but you should have some use of your right. It'll take awhile for all of the muscle to repair but soon enough."

The man in the wheelchair just watched her patiently and Kai noticed another man standing next to him, wearing sunglasses, she wondered why, it wasn't that bright in the room. She sighed to herself and tried to move her wings; they responded immediately and flew open, she stretched the cramped muscles and closed them once again. Her tail twitched and she felt some feeling returning to her legs, she tried to moved them and was happy to feel all the joints responding perfectly with a few cracks and pops along the way. The blonde woman helped her achieve a sitting position and she perched on the table, her tail curling and moving next to her.

The woman was beside her again the smile never leaving her face. Did she always do that? "Kai, I'm Sam. This is Scott and Professor Xavier."

"Good to meet you, Kai. As Sam said I am Professor Charles Xavier."

She was puzzled at the strange introductions. "You're a mutant too?"

"Indeed I am." He turned to look at the man in the sunglasses. "Scott, would you go get Rogue? She should be waiting right outside." Scott nodded and headed to the doors motioning to someone outside. A girl followed him back inside white streaks in the front of her brown hair and her entire body covered in clothing. It was only then that Kai noticed that she was in a pair of sweatpants, thick socks and a blue T-shirt that seemed to have a hole in the back. Well, it was better then the pair of jeans and sweatshirt she'd been wearing for the past few months. Rogue helped support her off the table and Kai was glad for it because as soon as her legs supported weight she nearly collapsed.

Sam smiled even wider then. "Your muscles may be a bit weak after two weeks of no use."

"Two weeks!" Kai was astonished that she'd been out that long.

"Don't worry; you'll get your strength back. Rouge is going to take you upstairs now so you just go with her, okay?" Kai didn't have much choice as Rogue tugged at her gently and she hobbled along, her arm across Rogue's shoulder but not touching the bare skin. She led Kai to an elevator and Kai mustered up the courage to ask a question as they waited for the motion to stop.

"Why was that guy wearing sunglasses?"

"Scott? Oh, it's just part of his mutation, just like I can't have anyone touch my bare skin."

"Oh…"

"It's okay, I'm sure it's a little annoying with those wings and your tail."

"It is a bit, I had to cut holes in all my shirts, but somehow my tail just goes through the material without causing any damage."

"Cool. Well, here we are." The door opened and Rouge led Kai up some steps slowly and then into a room with four beds currently unoccupied. Three were personalized and the space around them filled with personal items; the fourth was covered with simple red and black sheets and two pillows. Her pack and cloak stood beside it. This was the bed Rogue led her to.

"The professor wants you to room with me for awhile, so any questions just ask." Smiling, she left Kai and shut the door behind her. Kai was suddenly afraid, were these people really mutants? Or was it just a ploy? She couldn't really do anything; she couldn't even walk very well. Laying back on the bed she pulled the covers out from under her and crawled under them. She put her head on the pillow and fell asleep, oblivious to the three girls who walked in a few minutes later.


	4. Haunted

Noticing Kai's sleeping body, they made as little noise as they could as they crawled into their own beds and all light left the room.

_Kai was running again, she knew what was chasing her. It was going to happen again. That change would occur and she wouldn't be able to stop it no matter how much she wanted, the moon was nearing, she could feel it and soon, soon she would lose herself again. _

A full moon fed its light through the window; it shone on everything inside and made the sleeping girls pale white. One of them seemed to be having a seizure, her entire body shaking and twitching. She screamed. The other woke and saw her quaking body, but nothing could be done, the change had begun.

That same fire flowed through her limbs and she felt the demon inside take its grip on her. Her eyes snapped open, now blood-red and cat-shaped. Her ears became pointed; she rose as great spikes split through her skin and ran down her tail. Horns jutted from where her hair was tied back and more ran to the base of her neck. Her hands became great claws and as she stood she rose up onto her tiptoes. Kai wasn't human in thought anymore and not really in body. She turned to the other three, her height no different, so she looked them right in the eyes. They called to the professor with their minds, and to any other mind readers in the mansion. Kai fell to all fours and shot energy out, blasting the door open, she crawled into the hall, the beast part of her mind searching for the outside and the forest where it would be safe from the humans and those sharp needles that made her sleep. She neared the stairs but was stopped by five mutants, their faces serious the fear plainly reflected there but they didn't move. She shot towards one of them, claws reaching for him, but he was gone. There behind her. Again he moved teleporting away.

The black-haired one had claws like hers, the beast tried to move towards him, but something gave power to her human side, allowing Kai to take control.

"No!" She pulled her arms to her sides and she turned to the Professor and silently thanked him. She returned back to her room and slept; pushing the demon back down and felt herself changing back to herself.

Sorry about it being short but I promise the next update with be lengthly! Dragonfeather


	5. Abilities

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is Kai. Unfortunately, not X-men

* * *

Kai woke with a familiar cold feeling on her back. Had she been injured the previous night? Her mind was reeling, but she couldn't wake up. Her eyes wouldn't obey her command to open, and once again she couldn't feel her arms. Except, this time she knew it wasn't because she was injured. Shocks rattled her body as the previous nights events came crashing back into her head. Why, why hadn't she been able to control it this time! Why! Her eyes finally responded to her urgings and the lids opened slowly. Kai saw the world spin before her, until she realized that she was spinning. Sitting up hurriedly, she saw that she wasn't in the hospital, but a very large circular metallic room. Everything around her was silver and she could see large slits in the wall. Forcing her numb limbs to move, she stood on shaky legs. The moment she could stand without swaying, bright white light poured into the room, blinding her. 

Scared, she pushed her wings open and poised her tailas small spikes erupting from either side all the way down. She heard the bolt before she saw it and jumped sideways, staring back at a small blackened area in sharp contrast to the dull silver. Her ears perked up as she heard gears moving behind the walls, and internally the rumbling of that thing that wanted to get loose. She couldn't do this herself, her body was always left weak after giving into the beast, but it wouldn't be if she gave in again. Sighing, she fell backwards into her mind.

Two minds occupied the body. The same changes took place as they had the night before, except now in the bright light the armor that replaced her normal skin was visible. Also, this time the human wasn't lost to the beast, they were one. Kai wouldn't let it take advantage of her weakened physical body; her mind was sharper than it had been in awhile, she didn't know where she was or if she was even still in the Institute. What she did know was that she wasn't about to die to some mechanical lasers. Baring her fangs, she focused her hearing on the entire area, waiting for the tiniest sound that would betray the cannons and anything else that could be lurking in this place. She'd made this change so many times that she knew exactly what she could do with this body. Kai gathered the crackling energy into a ball in the palm of her hand. Head cocked towards a cannon she was sure was going to fire at any second.

The gear clicked.

Hermouth carved itself into a fierce smile as she released her attack before it could fire. And then it began. Soon, the cannons started clicking more and more often, but she was always ready for them. But, she was careful to never let that beast take over her entire body. Finally, she couldn't hear anymore clicking and took flight, reveling in the wind, the way her body responded to her as the beast receded back into the depths of her mind. It didn't surprise her later that she fell nearly sixty feet just barely catching herself at the last moment after hearing a familiar voice in her head.

_Very well, now please come down._

Slowly fluttering her way down to the floor, boots scraping neatly on the still dull silver, she was startled when she heard more grinding and she finally noticed the tower that stood in a tucked-away part of the room. She took off again, gliding close to the floor to reach it. A small door made a soft _whoosh_ sound as she neared it. Quietly coming to a stop she made her way through the door, climbing the winding steps to the top. Not surprisingly she found the Professor sitting calmly there staring out the window that faced out towards the room.

"The Danger Room. Mutant training ground. Or at least it was until you got into it, now the repairs are going to take forever!" The strange man that had first caught her was again standing in front of her next to the Professor, who was now facing towards Kai.

"Kai, this is Logan, I'm sure you ran into him before this. It was my idea to have you placed in the Danger Room before you woke up. The incident last night led us to the need to find out what exactly happened. Perhaps you could explain in a bit more detail exactly what we just witnessed."

Kai closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. "If you can read minds, why not just find out yourself?"

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"I don't know what it is, the night after I mutated and ran away. I was so frustrated and confused and all other things that I guess I just lost it. One minute I was standing in a small group of trees near a road and the next I've lost control of my body and can't get it back. This thing was in charge and I couldn't stop it. Then I blacked out. I woke up the next morning in an alley. I still had all my stuff so I just kept walking and I stopped into a small convenience store to get something to drink and it was this news report blaring a mutant attack that had severely wounded three people. I ran."

Logan stepped forward. "So, that was you." Kai nodded. He walked to the controls of the tower. "A beast behind the face of a scared kid, worlds full of surprises these days."

Xavier looked back towards Kai. "Rouge should be waiting outside, you'll probably need to eat something after this."

"Professor, about last night…"

"You probably only shocked people a little, Kai. There have been many weirder occurrences here than that."

Smiling Kai made her way back down the steps to meet Rouge outside the door.

* * *

Very sorry for the very long delay, but hopefully I'll get updates up more quickly! Life may slow down for me… Well, please review and read the next chapters if you like it! Dragonfeather


End file.
